Free Colorado
"Denver. The Mile High City. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villany. We must be cautious" When Deseret declared its independence and the federal government failed to overcome the Communist-backed uprising of what became the People's Collective, the state of Colorado had two choices - continue to support the obviously-doomed federal government, or be absorbed by one of their more powerful neighbors. Colorado chose a third option - under the inspiring leadership of the state governer, Billy Adams, the local National Guard and reconstituted state militia fought off units of the People's Armed Forces in the Battle of Julesburg. Turning that victory into a popular mandate, Adams declared Colorado an independent nation, and renamed it "Free Colorado". Unfortunately, Adams' vision of a peaceful, liberated country was scarred by the arrival of criminals and outsiders from across North America. Non-Mormon refugees from Deseret and "undesireables" from the People's Collective made up the first wave of migrants, and they were followed by those fleeing the endless civil wars of the Disputed Western Territories. Like the Republic of Texas, the Free Colorado State doesn't much care who it upsets. Where Texas deliberately antagonizes other nations, Free Colorado is simply too freewheeling to notice. With its mountain-based cities, Free Colorado is a pirate's paradise. Currently, the pirate-controlled city of Boulder and the "free city" of Denver are the leading political capitals, though it is difficult to say which has the real power. Surrounded by dry nations, Boulder's primary interest lies in running alcohol into those areas, along with the occasional raid of resources. In addition, a thriving outlaw mechanic industry has formed in Colorado, with scores of machinists and aircraft experts performing illegal and dangerous modifications on pirate craft. The Denver government maintains ties to Appalachia, The Confederation of Dixie, and the Nation of Hollywood, all wet nations. Deseret is the highest-profile target of Free Colorado illegal activities, and the Deseret Air Force are constantly fighting off raiders and smugglers who come in over the Roan Plateau. The Navajo Nation has put standing bounties on the heads of Free Colorado's most successful smugglers; more recently, Texas has turned its red eye toward Free Colorado for the sacking of Amarillo. The current leader of Free Colorado (in any official capacity) is "The Honorable" Governor Longfellow Page, who claims to be a "writer, poet, scholar, scientist and gentleman"—all claims of dubious veracity. Despite his checkered past, Page has done an admirable job of pleasing his constituents (generally made up of those who did not favor strong government involvement in day-to-day affairs). Given Page’s general dislike of work, this attitude suits him well. Unofficially, the capital of Colorado is not Denver; rather it is a miniature city, constructed high atop Mount Wausa: Sky Haven. A nest of pirates, bootleggers and criminals, the real seat of power is this secret city. The approach to Sky Haven is precarious; small craft that are not instantly recognized are gunned down on sight, while larger craft (such as zeppelins) must know the precise approach, through narrow, twisting canyons. Failure to negotiate the labyrinthine passageways results in a spectacular crash (and the occasional strafing run from Sky Haven’s inhabitants). Behind the Scenes * Free Colorado is one of five nations that formed out of a former American state, the others being Columbia (Maryland), French Louisiana (Louisiana), Deseret (Utah), and the Nation of Hollywood (California). Category:Countries